Daytime Moon
by CBIzumi
Summary: The sequel to "Hiru no Tsuki." Yes, so soon :P Aelita wasn't alone, and the other has got his own thoughts on his mind...


A/N: Behold, the sequel to "Hiru no Tsuki"! Bigtime thanks go out to Flying Star, who gave me the idea for this ::smiles:: Originally, Hiru was going to be a one-shot, but after reading that review, I went right out and put this down! The title, "Daytime Moon" was rather fitting I think, as that's the translation for "Hiru no Tsuki" :P Hope everyone likes it, and as before, read and review if it pleases you!

A/N 2: PG for mild swearing. And, whereas Hiru was Aelita, this is Jeremie, at least for the greater majority of it. Unlike the last, however, this isn't a songfic--it was _going_ to be, but I couldn't find a song in my CD's that fitted enough, so it stands as is. I hope this lives up to the first, but it probably does, so ignore my little worries and enjoy! :P

A/N 2.5: Jeremie's eye color, which is mentioned later, was inspired (or decided upon) by a pic I saw, where he possessed that color. It fit, it stuck :P

_Jeremie, Aelita, and Code Lyoko are copyrighted to its owners and creators_

* * *

He waited. He didn't like waiting, but there wasn't much he could do about it, was there? Pacing in the dusty white on the ground, with his hands tucked deep in his pockets and the ends of his scarf flying behind him, he briefly debated rushing up there and taking her in his arms. But...he respected her too much to really do that, despite the vehement protests from his heart on the matter. She'd asked for a little alone time, and that's what he was giving her.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

Stopping and looking up at the quiet science building, he wondered why she chose _here_, of all places, to come and think. The school wasn't exactly a place that inspired great thoughts, and at all hours it wasn't the most _quiet_ place, either. Except for tonight, it seemed. He smirked in an abstract manner; maybe everyone knew something was going on, and had decided to give the two of them some space.

Yeah right.

Being realistic, an ability he seemed to be losing touch with lately, it was the snow that kept them inside. It was a touch early, but there the flakes were, floating down all the same. And that only meant one thing...

**IT WAS FREEZING.**

He continued his pacing, cutting a bare patch in the otherwise white layer. Removing his hands from his pockets, he blew on them for warmth, rubbing them together. Blow, rub, repeat. What was TAKING her?? Looking towards the doors, he seriously thought about going inside, if not to just get warm. But he talked himself out of it, choosing to wait outside. Where she'd told him to wait.

Even if it _was_ cold as hell.

What could she be thinking about all this time? He glanced up at the deep purple sky in thought, calling back a memory as they'd approached the building, earlier that evening. She looked...she looked distant. That word worked. Like...something was bothering her. He shivered, tugging down his sleeves to practically cover his gloveless hands. Gloves. In hindsight, he should've worn gloves... But something had seemed wrong with her, and she said she wanted to take a walk, so he didn't stop to think about getting any...

Sigh.

The thought of her, alone, up there made him stop once again. He toyed with the thought of going inside, if even to just get warm. Once again. And once again, he chose to remain outside. Still a shiver rocked his body, bringing up a second thought to join that which was always there, the one of her.

_Damn_ it was cold...

Fuzziness.

He stopped, blinking his eyes, briefly thinking it may've been his glasses. They _were_ getting covered by snowflakes. He rubbed them clean with the corner of his scarf and replaced them. That seemed to solve the problem for a moment, before the sensation came back again. He realized with a jolt what clouded his vision.

Tears.

The question that popped up first in his mind could be called his favorite, if ever someone labeled a question as such: _Why?_ Why was he crying? He lightly touched the tears as they fell, leaving little tracks on his face that immediately cooled in the chill air. Was it....how could....why?

Then, suddenly, he felt a warm brush against his cheek. Fingers, but gentle and soft, not cold and numb like his had become. For what seemed like a long moment, many thoughts passed through his mind.

_Insanity has finally set in, you're feeling things that aren't there._

_It's an angel, coming to clean you of your tears and tell you it was all going to be alright._

_It's an angel....but come to take **you**_._ You've been in the cold too long._

But all this happened in the span of the instant it took him to turn to see who _really_ had lovingly swept away the wetness.

And he saw that she was there.

She was...smiling at him, a hand still raised to his face, the turn of his head having placed his cheek in the cup of her hand. The cold in his face was chased away by a sudden, warm blush that found its way there.

Had...had she been crying?

It looked like it....

_Why? Why had she been crying?_

_Why?......._

A snowflake hit her hand, melting almost instantly. She looked at him, at the one who made her heart feel so good, for a long moment. And she found herself lost, looking at him, into those blue eyes, so beautiful, despite being hidden behind smoky glasses... They glistened with tears, she noticed, making the pair look like little jewels. And she knew hers probably looked the same, save for being jade whereas his were sapphire...

Had she really been thinking about leaving all this behind? About leaving _him_ behind? She could...she could hardly believe it now. And she couldn't bring herself to resurrect those feelings. She just couldn't.

She didn't belong. Not totally.

Not yet.

But he....he made it damn close enough.

Under the drifting flurry, they held each other's gazes. The darker thoughts of both were chased away in an instant, replaced with the one opposite themselves.

He no longer cared why.

She knew she might belong, in time.

And they embraced, each never wanting to let the other go.

* * *


End file.
